Past or Present?
by XxXDuoXxX
Summary: What happens when a high school girl gets to be a preistess? What happens when she gets sent to a unknown place by some guy from and who is after her? find out in here..... First fanfic, R&R Plz!
1. Prolouge, Dream

**Past or Present?**

**Prologue**

A girl walked along the sidewalk, the wind blowing her pink hair. "Pre….ist….es.s." The winds seem to say. The girls turn around and scanned her surroundings. "What the?" she said. `I'm going crazy……' she thought and continued walking. Prei….ste………ss!! The wind still seem to say. This time the girl heard it. She started running down the sidewalk, but the wind kept saying it over and over again. Then the sidewalk disappeared. A shadow appeared in front of her and she froze. "Ha…..ruu…..no Sa..k…ur…..a!" It lunged.

"Haruno Sakura!!!" The teacher yelled. The girl Sakura eyes shot open and stood up with a start "Uhhhhhh……" She said. "Please keep your daydreaming out of my class!" The teacher yelled. "Sorry…." And she shook her head and sat down. `What was that dream about?' she asked herself. Sakura hit her head and mumbled "Too much horror stories Sakura!" The bell rang and she walked out of class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Samurai touched his neck and held it. `The damn mark is acting up again' he mumbled. "What do you want Dobe?" He asked a blond boy with lines on his cheeks. "How cruel Sasuke-teme," The blond answered "Well anyway I just got through talking to Shikimaru, he said she got her dream!" He answered with a big grin. "So what, now we summon her right?" "That's right." Another voice answered. Both boys turned to face another boy with a pineapple head (Sorry Shikimaru fans!) "Shikimaru…. You actually did work and watched over her." Sasuke mumbled. "I heard that Sasuke, and it's not my choice, it's an order direcly from the emperor," He said. "Okay, so when can we summon her?" The blond asked while jumping in excitement. "Soon Naruto, soon" Shikimaru asked. Sasuke's eyes darkened and he touched his neck again, `Please…..let me protect her this time…..'

Pale yellow eyes opened, "It seems the priestess has finally come….." A voice said. "But, it looks like shes in a different time period, let's have fun with her, Send in the hell hound." The voice said. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR……" and the hound went to a portal and disappeared. The voice cackled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you like it!!! (This is my first fanfic, please be nice about! R&R Plz.!)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Except this Fanfic of coarse! (Btw, if you want me to add funny stuff in the beginning leave a comment!)


	2. Ch1 Attacks

**Past or Present?**

**Ch.1 Attacks of the night**

Sakura walked toward her house deep in thought. She stopped and stared at her surrounding, `wait this is the place where that dream was…… where that shadow thing attacked….' She shuddered at the thought. She started running toward her house. She got home and bursts through the door. Her mother stared "Ummmm honeys are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah just wanted to rush home to uhhhh eat dinner! So what we having'? She said cheerfully. "You'll find out later hurry and go do your work." Sakura sat at her desk in her room. "Ugh…..that was just a stupid dream filled with stupid things that I read!!!" She said to herself. She grabbed her coat and went downstairs toward the door. "Honey where are you going?" her mom asked

"I need to buy more stuff at the store, I'll be right back." She said and waked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikimaru closed his eyes and concentrated to look for the priestess. His eyes Shot open, "This is bad! He said to Naruto and Sasuke, "What happened?" Naruto asked. "He sent a hellhound after her!!" Shikimaru replied urgently. "Hurry and open the portal!!" Sasuke hissed at them. "Right" Shikamaru made hand signs "Shin, ryo, un, oni, kai, sari, reno, ZEI!!" Shikimaru chanted quickly. A blue portal opened up. "Okay, cya guys." Sasuke said going near the portal. "Wait!" Shikimaru said "You're gonna have to stay in that time period for a few days, while I recover strength to open the portal again! Make sure you defend her…" Shikimaru explained quickly trying to hold on the portal. "Right, Bye." Sasuke rushed inside of the blue portal just before it closed. Shikimaru collapsed and started breathing hard. "Man….I hate that spell…."

Sakura rushed to the place where that thing attacked her. She stopped in front of the place. She walked around until she felt something was watching her. Sakura looked around and saw yellow eyes staring at her. Sakura started to back away but she couldn't get her feet to move. The yellow eyes turned fire red "Ha….ru…..no,…..SAK…..U….ra!!" a voice said. "Oh men please tell me I'm in class again!" She said aloud. The form became visible and it looked like a big black dog with bone armors around its feet and back. It snarled at her. Sakura started to back again but it came closer and closer. `Help' she said in her mind. Suddenly someone jumped down from a roof and used a sword to sliced the figure. The dog/monster thing whimpered but tried to bite again but this time the person with the sword the guy blocked it and then stabbed it with a dagger. The thing disappeared quickly as it came. Sakura stared at the guy but he went over to her and knocked her out by pressing her pressure point."So this is the priestess, looks like the journeys beginning soon" The person said and disappeared with Sakura in his arms.

Sakura woke up in her room, "What the?" she said. "Honey!! Dinners ready!" Her mom called. "okay, I'm coming Sakura called back down and looked around again before heading downstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around at the surroundings. On top roof, "Where does she live?" He asked."Man This might take awhile…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's ch.1! Hope you liked it! (Sorry it took long, I'm a little lazy! Well R&R please!! There's a pole on my profile, see if you like any.)


End file.
